jerseyshorefandomcom-20200214-history
Jenni Farley
When Jenni walks into a bar, the guys yell "J-WOWW!" She has a boyfriend, but it's obvious that down at the Jersey Shore all bets are off. Jenni is impulsive, spontaneous, and a party girl with little or no self control. Bred in upstate New York, J-WOWW moved to New York City at the age of 21 to pursue college and eventually started her own graphic design company called Jenni Farley Designs, Inc. This 23 year-old from Franklin Square, New York is one of the crazier characters on Jersey Shore and lives up to her tough reputation. Wherever she goes, drama is sure to follow, but under her tough exterior lies a softer side which makes her something of the resident big sister. After the success of Jersey Shore, Season 1, J-WOWW extended her success by appearing in a Maxim Magazine spread showcasing all of her "talents" and is currently filming Season 2 with the rest of the cast. Season 1 In season 1 of the Jersey Shore, Jenni(J-woww), comes on to the scene as the "hot party girl" who is tough, always says whats on her mind, and will chew and spit out anyone who wrongs her. In season 1 Jenni comes into the house immediately befriending Nicole(a.k.a "Snooki") and the two have been inseparable ever since. Season 2: Miami She mostly known on the show to make an idea about writing an anonoymous letter to Sammi about her relationship issues with Ronnie. The idea backfires as Sammi finds out by Angelina that JWOWW and friend Snooki wrote the note. It escalades to a catfight between Sammi and Jenni. After the catfight dies down, Jenni(J-Woww)'s boyfriend Tom comes to visit. Once Tom shows up Jenni is beside herself happy, until Tom finds a page out of her notebook of a guys phone number she wasn't supposed to have, and hell breaks loose...of course things have a way of working their way out with the crew. Quotes *I am like a praying mantis, after I have sex with a guy I will rip their heads off. *I have a bad habit of playing little emotional games with men. When they date me it's cool in the beginning, we do our thing in the first month, and then I send them on a rollercoaster ride to hell. *I left the club early because I didn't want to cheat on my boyfriend, and I felt like eating ham and drinkin' water. Ham. *I guess I’m single, I don’t know. If I am we got a problem on our hands… I’ll show my true side, my true, dirty, f*cking filthy side. *Snooki, Snickers came out of the woodwork, which is hysterical – it was the best thing I ever saw in my life. *Get some food. Feel better. Drink heavily. *Michael only does care about himself, he doesn't care about Nicole. *She called Snookers fat & that like triggered me, umm, so I threw my drink in her face. *I was gonna try to uppercut her, but at that point I had too many bouncers wrapped around me. I just wish for like 3 more seconds. I woulda done justice. *It's gorilla central out there, get the f*ck up, juice-heads everywhere! *It’s juice-head central right now, I’m in heaven. Category:Cast